The present invention relates generally to archery bow sights of the type using multiple pins for targets at different ranges.
In archery, it is common practice to utilize a plurality of vertically spaced pins or a single vertically adjustable pin for sighting of targets at different distances. In some sights, several pins will be used to provide the capability of aiming the bow at targets at various distances. Such sighting in of a bow with known sights can be a tedious, time-consuming effort.
In certain types of competition, the number of sighting pins permitted on the bow site are limited in number. The pins are vertically spaced a distance determined target range and arrow trajectory.
In some bow sights it has been proposed to mount a sight pin on a rotatable disk to provide vertical pin movement during sighting in of a target.